Unimportant
by Vio14
Summary: Lou Ellen never felt important. When she was a demigod a child of a minor god at that she didn't feel important. She wasn't one of the seven, not a prophecy child, nothing. And she probably never would be. Until one day at school changes that thought...
1. Attacked by Dogs on Steroids

**I don't think I have to say anything, except one thing.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me:"Say it, Piper!"**

**Piper:"No way!"**

**Me:"Do you want me to hurt precious Jason?"**

**Piper:"Fine! Vio14 does not own Percy Jackson and the Kane Chronicles. There!"**

**Me:"Thank you"*stabs Piper* "Enjoy!**

**By the way, the Egyptians will come in later. Not sure how later, but later!**

* * *

Her whole life, Lou Ellen never felt important. Even before she was a demigod, she didn't feel like anything special.

Just your average girl, sitting by the window, chatting with friends, etc.

She felt like she wasn't worth it. Up until a few months ago. When she discovered the Egyptian and Roman gods exist.

Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

* * *

I sat on the bus, listening to my Ipod. Green Day, to be exact.

My head rested against the window, and I sighed. The winter break is starting, and I am heading to Camp Half-Blood. I like camp. Its the only safe haven for children of the Greek gods.

You probably didn't need to know that though. No one does. Except demigods.

I stared out at the fading lights of the city. It was a shame I couldn't use my magic to entertain myself, or I would most likely freak someone out.

Maybe that's not such a bad idea. Actually, it is. I drummed my fingers on my legs, humming. Stupid ADHD.

I changed the song on my Ipod, to Move Along.

_**Go 'head as you waste your days with thinking, when you fall everyone stands.**_

Um, that's exactly how I think. A depressing thought.

_**Another day and you've had your fill with sinking, with life held in- these hands are shaking cold, these hands are meant to hold.**_

_**Speak to me.**_

_**When all you got to keep is strong, move along move along like I know ya do.**_

_**And even when your hope is gone, move along just to make it through.**_

I smiled bitterly. That's what all demigods have to do, don't they?

I switched off the song, closing my eyes.

* * *

I don't know how long I was sleeping, but suddenly the bus stopped. I lurched forward, my head slamming into the seat in front of me. I groaned and rubbed my head, wincing.

"Why did we stop?" I called out, still rubbing my head.

No answer. I got out of the seat and walked to the front of the bus, stopping.

A pack of hellhounds, about 5 stand in front of the bus. They're growling and their lips are curled back, showing off their sharp fans. Saliva drips down from their mouths, and their red eyes shined in the early morning.

Oh, great. And there was mortals too. But there was no way I could get out and make a run for it, or I'd be dead. What can I do?

The gears in my head turned. I could drive the bus. I'd probably get myself and the mortals killed, but desperate times call for desperate measures, right?

The bus driver was still in shock, and I shoved him out of the driver's seat. I plomp down into the chair, then grip the wheels.

How hard could this be? I pulled the bus into reverse, going backward. I hit the breaks and reved the engine. My foot slams the pedal, and we drive forward at top speed, passengers screaming at the top of their lungs.

The bus plows right into the hellhounds, and we go flying into the air. We hit the ground safely though, and I swerved the bus to a stop.

Where the hellhounds were, is now a pile of golden sand. I trun back to the passengers, who are staring at me with frightened looks on their faces.

I concentrated, and then snapped my fingers. "We swerved to avoid a moose. I was not driving, the bus driver was.

The mortals nodded, dazed looks on their faces. I walked back to my seat in the bus, slumping. There are more monster attacks than usual, for some reason. Why is that? And some of them are reforming almost immediately.

We defeated the Titans, so why is this happening? I shook my head.

Too much thinking. I'd get a brain overload.

* * *

When the bus finally reached Long Island, I took a taxi to that place I call home.

To mortals, it looks like a strawberry farm. To demigods, a camp. Greek-style.

I marched up the hill, grinning. Finally. I'd been waiting to come all year.

I walked to the Hecate cabin, which I am the leader of.

I was 2 days late, but whatever. I slammed the door to our cabin open.

I walked inside, where my five siblings were doing whatever. Mixing some weird stuff, reading a book of spells, etc.

There was Andrew, the youngest, about 7 years old. Hailey, 9 years old, Summer, 10 years old, Chris, 12, and Blake,13.

I'm 14, and the oldest, making me the head counselor. If it was up to me, I'd say no. But I did not.

Andrew rushed to me, gripping me in a bear hug. Don't tell anyone, but he's my favorite sibling.

I ruffled his red hair. "Hey Andrew. What's up?" I said. Andrew talked about stuff going on at camp, like there had been three new kids who'd gotten a prophecy and went on a quest that had to be complete by the winter solstice. Oh, and Hera got kidnapped. And Percy. That revelation made my heart fall.

Personally, I'd like to thank whoever kidnapped Hera. Good riddance. Just then thunder rumbled. I rolled my eyes. What's with gods and thunder?

After that I unpacked. It was like, 9 at night so camp activities were over. I headed to the washroom to take a shower. I pulled my dark blond hair out of its ponytail.

My bangs almost completely covered my eyes, and thankfully my bushy eyebrows. Stupid eyebrows. I headed into the shower, sighing.

I finished my shower, pulled on my pjs and plopped down on my bed.

I guess I should describe the Hecate cabin. Torches are on the walls, providing light. The ceiling is painted midnight black, engraved with stars that shine like the real thing.

StMulti-colored mist drifts across the floor, and there's a little lab used to make potions, with a cauldron and all. Annabeth had designed all the new cabins, and they were amazing. She was the best architect ever.

Annabeth. I wondered how she was coping with Percy missing. Not very well, probably.

Hmm. I thought. The female heroine loses the hero, and goes on a perilous quest to save him, facing many dangers along the way. Then there's a sappy ending, with kissing and stuff.

Huh, I thought, that's pretty cliched. But that's the ending everyone wants. See, I want to be a movie director when I grow up. If I even live that long.

I rolled over onto my side, sighing. I wondered about this new quest. The Second Great Prophecy. Apparently, it was starting. 7 demigods. I think those three new kids would be the start.

I felt sorry for them. Its not easy being a prophecy child. Look at Luke, for example. Actually, you can't. He's dead.

I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I'm a sucky writer, so if its bad than I'll try to make it better. But review!**


	2. The barbarians are still alive

**Do I even need to say anything?**

* * *

I was woken up by crying. I opened my eyes to see Andrew in bed, sobbing to himself. I got out of bed, and walked over to where he was.

I sat on the edge of his bed. "Andrew? What's wrong?" I said softly. He sniffled. "I-I had a nightmare that I was in a cell with other people, a-and t-there was monsters who h-hit the other people and m-me." Andrew stammered.

"Its just a dream. You're fine." I reassured him. "B-But what if it really h-happens? I d-don't want to be hit." Andrew spoke through tears.

"It won't happen. I won't let it happen. I promise, I won't let any monster hurt you." I said firmly.

Andrew managed a watery smile. "T-Thanks." h said. "Now get some sleep, okay?" I kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair, then walked back to my bed. I sighed, curling up into a ball.

Sometimes demigods had dreams of what happened in the future. I really hope that isn't the case with this one.

* * *

The next morning passed as usual.

But I noticed the way Summer seemed bothered about something. She hadn't bothered to brush her frizzy brown hair, which was even messier than usual. She was frowning the whole day, and distant.

Probably a bad dream. I didn't bother asking her though, because I knew it would be useless. Summer never complained to everyone, and was pretty mature for a 10 year old.

The next day, things were pretty normal. I lead our cabin through the morning activities, etc.

Then at dinner, those three new kids came back. Just appeared randomly on the Aphrodite table.

There was lots of questions, which they answered tiredly. But I wondered how they managed to get a quest without even being here a day. No training whatsoever.

How did they even survive?

Eventually, Chiron ordered the three to sleep after the questions were finished. My siblings were chattering about that quest and the prophecy. Excluding Summer and Andrew. Summer isn't much of a chatterbox, just mostly keeping to herself, and well, Andrew? He's pretty young, and probably doesn't really understand all of this.

I just called lights out when we got back to the cabin. I fell onto my bed, and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

In the dream, I saw a girl with dark skin and frizzy brown hair running. Summer. There was monsters, and a Dracanae woman with a spear threw it at a guy, who was apparently too shocked to move, who looked familiar.

I watched as Summer pushed the guy out of the way, and the spear pierced her stomach.

I jolted up in bed, sweating. Just a dream, I told myself. Just a dream. I got up and walked to the washroom. I groaned at my appearance.

My face was covered in sweat, and my skin was pale, so pale that my freckles stood out more. Even my emerald green eyes had turned a darker shade. I turned on the tap, and cold water poured out of it.

I splashed some water on my face, washing off the sweat. I grabbed my towel and wiped my face. A least now I didn't look like I'd done a cross-country event.

I walked out of the room, rolling back onto my bed with a groan.

Stupid nightmares. I hate nightmares.

I fell back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning breakfast went along as usual, but something was different. Apparently, Piper McLean was the new head counselor of Aphrodite. Drew stepped down.

I doubted she'd let this go, though. Or maybe she would. Drew was okay, when she gave up her act of being mean. For some reason, Drew didn't want to be loved. Something about her dad not loving her, and kicking her out. Guess she figured it would be better that way.

Well, she became that way after Silena died. I don't know what got into her, but I guess it was like me suddenly becoming sullen and hostile last year, when I came back at Christmas break.

I lived with my dad, who owned a bakery. It was fun, baking cakes and cookies and bread. But one day, while I was off at school, the oven lit on fire, burning the whole place to ashes, my dad still in it.

I remember coming home, seeing fire trucks and police cars everywhere. Getting told my dad was dead. Having to go to a foster home, then running away to live on the street.

Getting attacked by other people. Pretty much how I learned to fight with my fists, and not just little girly punches. When you're in a fight situation, you learn fast.

Anyway, you don't need to know my life story. Later at free time, I found Drew at the docks, swinging her feet in the water. I was suprised to see that her makeup was gone, and her hair wasn't in ringlets. Just pulled back in a messy ponytail.

The jewelry was gone too. She looked like a normal teenage girl, in faded denim shorts and a orange t-shirt.

I sat down beside her. "I heard what happened." I said awkwardly. I was expecting her to insult me or something, but her only reply was a quiet "Yeah."

She stared at the water. I waited for her to insult me, but nothing came. Just silence. "No insults? Nothing?" I said.

She scowled. "I don't spend my whole time insulting people." She snapped. Yup, now that sounded like the old Drew.

"All that mean stuff was an act, wasn't it." I implied. Drew was silent for a moment. "Yeah, an act." she said sadly.

"Why?" I said. Drew shrugged. "Everyone I love gets killed. The only boy I loved, and loved me back. Dead. Silena died. Figured that if I acted mean, people would think I'm a bitch and hate me."

I remembered Drew before the war. A happy girl obsessed with clothing and makeup. "You changed though, too. Every word that comes out of your mouth to anyone is hostile or rude. What happened? You weren't much different before that, but it got worse." Drew said.

I was about to snap it was none of her business, but I realized it was only fair. She spills the beans to me, I do the same.

"My dad died. I lived on the street, homeless for 4 months. Got attacked by someone almost every day. I learned to act rude and hostlie, so people would be scared of me. Probably the only reason I'm still alive." I said.

"Oh." Drew said. "Yeah." I said. Look, whoever's reading this, don't get sad and throw me a pity party. A lot of demigods have worse lives than that. Its not that bad a past.

"I still went to got to school, though. No one figured out I was homeless, which I'm greatful for." I said. "The teenagers at that school in Phoenix were so wrapped up in their own problems, they hardly noticed me."

Drew didn't say anything. She didn't have to. "Anyway, I also heard some of the kids saying Piper had declared Jason hers or something. What's up with that?" I said.

Drew's face darkened. "After she kindly told me to back down," I noticed the sarcasm in kindly, "she claimed Jason as hers and if I tried to make a move on him, she'd catapult me across Long Island Sound."

"Wait," I said, "did she say something like, "He's _mine"_?" I inquired. Drew stared at me weirdly. "Exactly what she said." she turned around, staring ahead. I frowned, my bushy eyebrows knitting together.

"Like he's an object. Now that's actually creepy." I said. I looked over at the basketball court, to see Piper talking with that Jason guy. I shuddered, looking back at the lake.

"I feel like I genuinely like Jason though." Drew said. Then she made a face. "I acted like an idiot, flirting with him. Probably creeped him out."

Her face became sad and she poked the water with a stick. "Figures. Everytime I actually like I guy, I never get them. Bloody typical." Drew said.

"Love sucks." I replied. Though I've never been in love, so I really don't know. "You know, this is why you should join the Hunter's of Artemis. Boys end to break your heart. Some of them anyways." I said.

"Maybe. But I believe in love, unlike those Hunters." Drew said in disgust. She stood up. "I better get going. See you later." she walked off without another word. Well, I thought. That was unusual.

I got up and left myself.

* * *

Later, I was called to a cabin meeting. Eventually, we couldn't stand waiting, thanks to our ADHD and started doing things. I played got-your-nose with Miranda from Demeter, but I literally took her nose.

It was fun until Chiron got everyone's attention. We stopped what we were doing, and got serious. I think Jason, Piper and Leo were pretty suprised we had our meeting around a ping-pong table, and kids were eating nachos.

The former questers explained their story to us for the second time. We all managed not to fidget, actually interested. It was a pretty wild story.

Jason finished the story, saying Hera, Juno, whatever had visited him. "So Hera was _here,_" Annabeth said. "Talking to you."

Jason nodded. "Look, I'm not saying I trust her-" _You shouldn't_, I thought. "That's smart." Annabeth cut him off. "-but she isn't making this up about another group of demigods. That's where I came from."

I was skeptical. Next thing I hear, the Egyptians are real.(Man, I didn't know how right I was.)

"Romans." Clarisse tossed Seymour a Snausage. "You expect us to believe there's another camp with demigods, but they follow the Roman forms of the gods. And we've never even heard of them."

Exactly what I was thinking. Piper sat forward. "The gods have kept the two groups apart, because every time thy see each other, they try to kill each other."

"I can respect that," Clarisse said. "Still, why haven't we even run across each other on quests?"

Chiron started talking about the history of quests and the Trojan War, blah blah blah. I'm sorry, but I find history boring. It already happened.

"More warlike," Jason said. "More united. More about expansion, conquest, and discipline."

"Yuck." Travis said. I agreed with him. I don't like war. I hate it. Oh, and discipline. I'm a rebel. I don't like taking orders, or being disciplined.

I'm just going to skip the rest of the talking, because you probably get the point.

Forwarding to: Rachel laced her fingers. "But you'll try won't you? You'll build Leo's boat, the Argo II. And before you make for Greece, you'll sail to the Roman camp. You'll need their help to confont the giants."

Personally, I thought we should just build bomb shelters and hide. We were screwed.

I decided to speak up. "We're not exactly going to hold hands and sing Kumbaya. Besides, if those Romans see a warship coming, they'll assume we're attacking." I said.

You can guess what was said next. Stuff about how we have to unite, and other stuff I think you probably read in some book...

Anyway, moving on, everyone went their own way.

I decided to head back to my cabin. Make a potion or something. When I got back to the cabin, I was suprised when all my siblings screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!".

It waasn't as loud as the Aphrodite kids this morning, but loud enough. I totally forgot it was my birthday. I was 15, as of today. I got 5 gifts: a book of spells, a toy stuffed panda(my favorite animal), cookies, a new crossbow, and a healing potion.

It was the best hour of the day, and I was suprised my siblings actually remembered, with the news of Gaea rising and all.

I munched on a chocolate cookie, almost jumping with joy. Summer was the one who made it, and I shared some with her, which she seemed suprised at.

Even with the news of Doomsday, I felt ridiculously happy. I was grateful for my siblings. They really are the best.

* * *

**What do you think? The Egyptian part comes in the next chapter, and I'm going to start writing that now! I decided to add that part about Drew, becaus eI feel she's just misunderstood. And don't forget to review!**


	3. I am found to be a traitor,and Egyptians

**Well, third chapter! Hope you enjoy it and all that. Oh, and sorry I keep skipping time. I really just want to get to the main story.**

* * *

_One month later_

I struggled with my locker, wanting to get out of school fast. When I finally opened it, I was suprised to see a package. I was certain that it wasn't there this morning. I pulled it out, deciding to open it when I got to my cardboard house by the river.

I walked to my house. Its a box that was used for a couch, so its a bit big which I'm grateful for. I'd glued pieces of blankets to the inside of the box thinking that maybe it would make it a little wamer. I rested my pack and the mysterious package on the ground.

I walked out of my house, not before placing a protective spell so no one could get inside. I headed to the city, and walked into a alley, where the door to the soup kitchen was.

I walked out with some soup and bread, my mouth watering. It might not be the fanciest food ever, but it was a lot better. I finally got back to the box, closing the flap and taping it shut.

I opened the package, suprised to find a amulet that looked like a spine and a tape. The amulet seemed to radiate power, but I decided not to put it on just yet.

It was good thing I had an old tape recorder(is that what its called?) that I had never used, but stil had some power left. I put it in, and pressed play.

* * *

_12 hours later_

As the tape finished, I sat quiet, unblinking. The Egyptian gods were real, huh? I was going to test that theory.

I put on the amulet, then walked outside. Pointing at a rock, I made a gun, my thumb parallel to the ground.

"_Ha-di._" I said. To my suprise, a green hieryglyph glowed above the rock. Then it exploded. I covered my face with my arms, to protect myself from the rock shards.

I lowered my arms, staring at where the rocks had once been.

Well. Guess that means I'm going to Brooklyn.

* * *

I snuck back into the school, putting the package back into the locker and doing that code Carter had talked about.

The locker glowed with a green light, and then the light was gone.

As I ran outside, I rummaged through garbage, looking for things that I could sell.

Found an old purse, a blanket, and a teddy bear.

I washed it in the river, than hung it to dry. Probably would take about an hour, seeing as how hot it was.

I checked for the money that I had. Only about 20 dollars.

Argh, I thought. Maybe I could sell that tape recorder. The power had died out, anyway.

I managed to salvage 100 dollars from my old stuff, which gave me enough money to get a bus to Brooklyn.

* * *

When I finally got there, I went to that are a with the abandoned warehouses. I squinted at the buldings, trying to see a mansion on top of one of them.

_Maybe that was just a really bad dream. You're probably hallucinating._

I thought to myself.

_Or maybe the Egyptian gods are really real aand you can't accept it._

I thought, contradicting my previous thought.

I shook my head. Get a hold of yourself, Lou. I told myself mentally.

Eventually it turned into a chant in my head, and I actually started swaying to the beat, unti I mentally slapped myself.

_Stop that._

I blame the ADHD.

I stared at one buliding in particular, where I sensed magic. The air shimmered, and than I saw a mansion. I stumbled back in surprise.

It was... amazing. Annabeth would probably go nuts if she saw it.

The architechture was incredible.

_What do I do? Do what Carter did? Or scream for someone?_

I stood there in silence for a bit, until I eventually got tired of doing nothing. I walked right up the stairs, onto the roof.

I hesitated, before knocking the door. I wasn't about to barge in and demand to be trained or something.

A girl opened it.

She had bright blue eyes, caramel colored hair with a blue streak in it, and her clothes screamed "rebel." She looked exactly like how Carter had described her in the recording.

She was Sadie Kane. I didn't feel intimidated or anything, becasue when you know Percy Jackson, well...

Intimidation just takes a whole new level. Even when he isn't trying, he's intimidating.

"I'm Lou Ellen. Got the recording and the amulet, and I came here to be trained." I said.

She raised an eyebrow, and then blew a bubble, which popped.

"Well, come in, then." she said with a British accent.

I followed her inside, trying not to stare at everything I saw. It was exactly as it was described in the recording.

There was a few kids there already, about 5. They looked to be around my age.

She brought me upstairs, and stopped at a room. "Well, you can stay here. You'll start training tomorrow." she said. "By the way, I'm Sadie. Though you probably knew that."

I nodded. "Later." Sadie said, and stalked off. Probably to go prank Carter or something. I pushed open the door to my room, and closed the door behind me.

When I turned around, my jaw dropped. There was a king-sized bed, with a flat-screen tv, and a balcony with the view of Manhattan. I opened the door to what I assumed was the closet, and I bet my jaw dropped even lower. It was filled with clothes, ones that I like

Faded jeans, sweaters, shorts, t-shirts, tank tops, hoodies, and pajamas.

I was even more suprised at what I saw next. I actually had my own kitchen! Kitchenette, actually. There was a refrigerator, and a cupboard filled with twizzlers and gummy worms. I opened the refrigerator, to find my favorite sodas like gingerale(its good, okay!) and coke. There was even a stereo!

I snagged the twizzlers and hopped into some pjs, then climbed onto my new bed. I turned on the tv and flipped the channels until I found a movie. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

I muched on my twizzlers, hardly blinking. After the movie was finished, I turned off the lights. After all, it was 1 in the morning. I climbed under the covers, and fell asleep.

* * *

Later on, I decided to become an earth elementalist. That seemed to be the magic I was best at.

I'm just going to skip ahead to June, beacuse all the other stuff is training. Well, except for March, when Ra was brought back, but skipping to June!

I slung my magic bag across my shoulder and looked at myself in the mirror. I told the others it was a family emergency, but Bast knew what I meant, she being the only one who knew I was a demigod.

I had on jeans that were rolled up to my ankles, and a yellow tank top.

I'd finally waxed my eyebrows, not deliberately, but because of a Truth or Dare game that us trainees had played one night.

My sky blue eyes gleamed. My dark blond hair had grown longer, about halfway down my back. And it had started to curl too for some reason. Maybe I got it from my biological dad. The father I'd known had adopted me.

I had no idea who my real father was. I probably never will know.

I walked out the door, and out into Brooklyn.

I booked a ferry to Long Island, and waited with my ticket.

Since no one was paying attention, I willed a piece of the earth to come out of the ground. I made animal shapes, mostly bears.

I got bored a bit later and stopped concetrating. The earth dropped to the ground.

As I got nto the ferry, I stayed far away from the railing. I don't like being anywhere except on the ground. I especially hate being in the sea.

When the ferry finally got there, I jumped over the railing, and onto the earth.

I almost kissed the ground, but decided against it. I didn't need to be seen as a psycho. People only do that in movies.

I got a taxi, and back to Camp Half-Blood.

When I got there, I smiled my usual sarcastic smile, then ran down the hill, almost tripping over my untied laces. Not the best entry ever.

I noticed the Argo II in its dock, majestic and all that crap. I noticed seven kids near the ship, chatting.

I recognized Piper, Leo, Jason, Percy and Annabeth but not the other two.

Probably Romans. And now they were going on their big quest to save the world from Gaia. Woohoo. I wouldn't be the one to tell them a giant snake was rising, and would swallow the sun and plunge the world into eternal darkness.

And in the war against Apophis, we were all screwed. Ra, the only god Apophis is scared of, is a freaking vegetable. The world is doomed.

On that positive note(please note the sarcasm) I headed to my cabin to settle down. As I unpacked all my clothes, I thought about stuff.

Why did the Olympians have to be so stubborn? The Egyptian gods were way more laid backed than them, that's for sure.

I pulled on an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, than I left. I headed to the arechery range, probably where Drew would be.

Over those breaks, we'd somehow become best friends. Drew had started to use a bow and arrow, hoping to be able to best Piper in battle.

I remember March break(I hadn't been in Brooklyn, when all that stuff with Ra rising had been happening) when that _thing _had happened.

I'll tell you about it later.

Anyway, I did find Drew at the archery range. Her silky black hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and the only makeup she had on was mascara. She still managed to make a orange shirt and jeans look pretty.

She nocked an arrow, and it hit right in the centre of the target. I bet she was imagining that target as Piper's face. Honestly, how I felt about those three new kids?

I felt jealous. I'd been at this camp for nine years, and they had just come and were suddenly the popular kids, only because of their stupid powers and the fact they were three of the seven, which made no sense to me.

How had three new kids become so powerful? Anyway, Drew hated Piper because she'd came and stole her thunder, including that _thing _she did in March.

Drew turned around, and smiled when she saw me. She waved. "Hey Lou. How have you been doing?" She's been nice to me. Actually, I'm the only person she's nice too. She got over Jason a long time ago.

Okay, I'm exaggerating. 3 months ago.

"Pretty good." I climbed a tree with ease, than sat down on a branch, swinging my legs. I peered down at Drew. "You?" I asked.

"Pretty good." she said, imitating me. "Are you mocking me?" I gasped. She smirked. "Maybe, maybe not." We both snickered.

Drew leaned against the tree. "You know, I'm pretty glad we don't have to go on a quest. A part of my is hoping Dumpster Queen gets injured."

Okay, maybe I should really explain the _thing. _Somebody cue the awesome flashback music.

Okay, so I guess it was partly my fault. I was the one who'd encouraged her to go flirt with Jason.

"You think?" Drew said. "Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" I said. Remind me to never say stuff like that, because I'm pretty sure I jinxed it.

"She won't actually catapult you across Long Island Sound. I'll shish-ke-bab her before that happens." I said confidently.

Drew stood up. "I guess so..." she said. Both of us had not happened to notice Piper sitting nearby.

Drew went up to Jason. She tapped him on the arm. "Hey Sparky. Want to go out sometime?" Drew said, a trace of shyness in her tone.

As soon as I noticed Piper's eyes blazing with anger, I tried to warn Drew. But she didn't notice. Jason just stared at her, irritated.

Huh, I thought. Apparently Drew is annoying, according to Jason. I wanted to punch him in the face. Drew was just as good a person as Piper! Why couldn't anyone see that?

Anyway, Piper stormed up to Drew. A crowd formed, and I resisted screaming for everybody to get a life.

"You little witch! I told you he's _mine!" _Piper shrilled. I probably would of told her to back off, but I was paralyzed with anger.

"You've been mean to me since the day I've came. You know what you are?" Piper stepped forward. Her sibling gave her looks of encouragement, and she smiled. I again resisted the urge to go on a rampage.

Drew was trying to not look scared. I didn't blame her, though. If it was me I'd probably slap Piper though.

Piper pulled out her dagger, and thrust the point under Drew's chin.

"You're a bitch, and you always will be!" Piper smirked at her. "You're mean to everyone, a big bully. That's what you are. Now run along before I slice you into pieces.

Drew turned around and dashed off torwards her cabin, not before tripping over her untied laces. She fell down.

A lot of people were hiding their laughter, and I clenched my fists harder.

She got up, stumbling to her cabin, and shut the door behind her. Kids started cheering. I gritted my teeth. Where was the enjoyment in this?

I sprinted after her, shooitng glares at Piper as I ran.

Stop the flashback music.

Anyway, that's besides the point. "Hm." I said. "Did anything happen while I was gone?"

Drew made a face. "Well... Your brother and a few other campers went missing." My heart started pounding.

"Which brother?" I said. Please don't be Andrew, please don't...

"Andrew." Drew said. I gripped the tree trunk for support.

I slipped down. "Let me guess: we're supposed to let the Seven go and rescue them while we sit around doing nothing." I said sarcastically, and my face was flushed from anger.

"Yes. That's exactly what everyone expects us to do." Drew said flatly. "You've got to be kidding!" I exclaimed.

"No, I'm not. And I don't think they can rescue the kids all by themselves. I mean, c'mon, their only seven people." Drew said.

"I don't care if their a hundred people. I don't think they'll be able to do this. They need backup." I said angrily.

"Well, they are the spectacular seven. With awesome powers and ass-kicking skills. Do we even stand a chance?" Drew drawled.

"That's bullshit." I said, crossing my arms.

"Tell it to the judge." Drew said. I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything else.

"Any of your siblings get kidnapped by this "mysterious force"?" I said. Drew's face softened. "Lacy. I'm worried about her, though people seem to think I don't care." she kicked a convinently located rock.

"Oh." I said. "We should get going." Drew said, in an attempt to break the silence.

* * *

At the campfire, I watched as the supposed seven of the prophecy joked around. As much as I hate to admit it, I felt a pang of jealousy.

What was it like? To be loved by your parents, the campers. Have friends. Be considered as special. Looken up too.

Compared to being an outcast. Seen as a bully. Parents that don't approve of you. Hardly any friends. Looken down at.

I wanted to get angry at them, but I couldn't. It wasn't their fault my life wasn't the best. I felt jealousy. A lot of jealousy.

Look at Leo and Piper. Their parents actually talked to them, compared to the other campers who always try to get their attention. They didn't even do anything. They weren't at the camp for a day.

Percy and Annabeth though? They earned it fair and square, so I didn't really feel mad at them.

As I brooded, people started to leave. I got up, along with the remainder of people.

I tried to sleep that night, but I couldn't.

I got out of bed, slipping on my shoes and tying my blond curls in a ponytail.

I walked out, not going anywhere in particular. I went to the forest, into a clearing by Bunker Nine.

Again, I was stupid. I didn't happen to notice seven kids walking by as I rambled on.

I hoped to the Gods that Andrew was okay. I hoped Gaea wouldn't hurt Andrew.

"Please Gaea." I said, thinking no one could hear me. "Don't hurt him." the last part came out as a whisper.

I heard a cracke of leaves, but didn't bother checking it out. If I did, I would have seen those seven kids spying on me. Later, they said they had been checking out Leo's inventions and just happened to hear me.

I wanted to blow of some steam. I slammed my foot into the earth. A mountain of dirt came up, and I gritted my teeth. I ran forward and puched it with all my strength, but the dirt wouldn't budge.

I kept punching and punching, but nothing happened. I stopped panting, my face flushed.

"Stupid dirt." I muttered. "Can't you do what I want for once?" I said.

I made a crushing gesture with my fist, and the pile collapsed.

I spun on my heel angrily, and was welcomed by seven kids with weapons. I stumbled backwards.

"What the Hades are you doing?" I said. "You're a traitor. You're on the Giant's side." Leo said. I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

"Where would you get that idea?" I said haughtily. "You were saying stuff about Gaea, and the earth responded to your commands. All the signs are there." Piper said.

I have to admit, they were right. If I was them, I would certainly think dear old Lou Ellen was a traitor.

Is that what they thought? Fine! There was no way I would say I didn't do it. If these people were my so-called family, they should know I would never do that.

"And you're not denying it either. So you are a traitor." Jason narrowed his eyes. I wanted to tell these people to go to Tartarus. I hated them. But my voice wouldn't work.

"We better inform Chiron. " Percy said, keeping his eyes on me. I stomped the ground in frustation. Who did these people think they were? I'd been here for 9 years!

Oh, actually, I know who they think they are. The Seven of the Prophecy. The bloody special kids.

And if they told Chiron, I wouldn't say anything about the Egyptians and that was the reason I could control the earth. I won't betray them like that.

"You're coming with us." Annabeth shoved me forward. I grabbed her collar with one hand, my fist poised to punch.

"Don't you dare touch me." I growled. I felt a sword tip at my back. "Let her go." Percy's voice said. "I'm not afraid to stab you."

I dropped her. She straightened her shirt, glaring at me. For the fist time in my life, I felt an enormous amount of hate for these people I once looked up to.

I was walked to the Big House, where they told Chiron about what they saw. I glared down at my feet, cursing under my breath.

Chiron looked at me in disappointment. "Go child." I stared at him. "What?" I said, my voice hoarse. "Go." he said sadly. I glared at them all.

"Gaea can kill you, for all I care." I dashed out, back to my cabin, where I stuffed my precious belongings into my bag. I pulled on a black hoodie and jeans, than walked out.

As I wallked towards the boundary, a voice stopped me. "Lou?" Drew yawned. "What are you doing?" I turned back to her. She had her bow and arrows with her, and she had on her pajama pants and a large gray sweatshirt. Her hair was a mess.

"I'm leaving." I said. "What? Why?" Drew blinked, all signs of sleepiness gone. I laughed humorlessly. "Apparently I'm a traitor." I said flatly.

Drew stared at me. "You're not leaving without me." she said, "I'm not going to let you go out there by yourself." She ran up to me. "But-" I began.

Drew cut me off. "No buts. You're the only friend I have. What will I do if you're gone?" she declared. Sad, but true.

I smiled. "You're the best. Really." Drew huffed and crossed her arms. "Thanks for stating the obvious."

As we walked downhill, I too one last look at Camp Half-Blood. The place I had called home. It wasn't home anymore.

* * *

**What do you think? Did I make them OC? Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	4. I'm a big crybaby

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As we reached Manhattan, and came upon an empty alley where we decided to make camp, Drew bugged me with questions.

I sat against the wall, and told her everything. "Wow." Drew said finally. "But wait, than why didn't you tell them that was the reason you could control the earth?"

"I was shocked and angry, Drew. And I'm too proud to admit I'm not with Gaea. They can figure that out themselves. Besides, if I told them about the Egyptian gods, that would be dumping even more on their shoulders." I sighed. At the time, I was also thinking that. I can't believe I still care about them. My family.

Drew nodded. I pulled a granola bar from my bag. "Here, have one." I threw it to her. I pulled one out for myself.

After we ate, Drew settled in for sleep. She curled up, instantly asleep. I guess learning about other gods had taken it's toll on her. I hugged my knees to my chest, and sighed.

I thought about my family, probably wondering where I was. And the Seven. I realized that I didn't hate them. I didn't hate anybody. But they betrayed me. Kicked me out of my own home.

A lump formed in my throat. I should have admitted it. If I did, I would still be at camp, but I can't admit it... Why couldn't I?

_You did the right thing. _

My inner voice said. Yeah right, I thought.

I got no reply. I buried my head in my knees.

Why can't I hate them? I tried to with all my might... but I still didn't hate them. Why? Because their your family. And no matter what, you always love your family.

I answered my own question. I put on my headphones. I scrolled through my playlists, eventually choosing BETRAYED.

Paramore began to play. A few lines described my exact thoughts.

_I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay_

_I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you threw it away_

_Just threw it away_

Tears rolled down my cheeks, and I put down my Ipod.

I again buried my head in my knees, and let myself cry. Silent sobs shook my chest.

* * *

One week later, things were still the same. We still lived in that alley, blah blah blah.

As I clutched the plastic bag full of granola bars, pop and clothes to my chest, I stopped to look at myself in a shop window.

My worn-out nikes were covered in dirt and so was I. I also had several bruises and cuts. So did Drew, may I add.

I walked past a group of seven people that seemed familiar. They were talking and laughing. Then I recognized them. I walked away fast, back to our alley, and met up with Drew.

"Here." I shoved the bag into her hands. "Come on, let's find some place to clean up." I said uneasily. Drew looked at me strangely. "Okay..." she muttered something in Japanese under her breath.

We reached a public bathroom that was empty. I took out some baby wipes, and scrubbed off the dirt as best as I could. I brushed my hair, and pulled it into a ponytail.

I pulled on a light blue sweatshirt and some gray track pants.

Drew was waiting outside. Her black hair fell down her shoulders. She had on a red zip-up sweater and a black plaid skirt, along with black leggings and black converse sneakers.

She looked happy to have finally changed out of her other clothes. When we got back to our alley, guess what we found?

Seven kids backed up against the wall, hellhounds cornering them. About 5, might I add.

Drew took out her bow and arrows while I took out my pocket knife. It was the first thing I thought of, but it was just made out of steel. Not Celestial Bronze.

Drew quickly took out the hellhounds, and they instantly vaporized into sand. I kicked the sand around, so they wouldn't reform. I felt so useless.

We both stared at the seven. Guess they weren't as spectacular as they seemed to be.

"Well, if it isn't the spectacular seven." I said dryly. "Why don't you just go on your stupid quest to Rome and to your doom. You're quite annoying." I said.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Piper retorted. "Ha ha ha. No can do." I said. "I can say whatever I want, you little brat."

Jason glared at me. As did the others. Drew just studied her nails, bored. "Don't talk to her like that." Jason growled. "And apparently she needs her pretty boy to protect her too, huh." I looked at Piper. "Even your boyfriend thinks you can't fend for yourself." Drew laughed out loud.

I totally had rights to nag at them. They got me kicked out of my own home. Maybe I'm being mean, but you know what? I don't care. I was finally glad to be able to take out my anger from over the years on someone.

'She can fend for herself, we just don't like bullies." the Roman girl said. "And traitors," Annabeth added. "And yay for that." I said.

"So you really are a traitor? I was having my doubts, but you proved it." Percy said. I felt a surge of anger.

"You know what, fine! I'm a traitor. I'm a bully. I'm everything you think I am. Because nothing I say can change that. I'll always be the bitch that betrayed her family." I snapped.

Jason pulled out his gladius. "You got that right. We should send you to the Underworld."

"You can go to Tartarus! You think you have rights, huh? Guess what: you don't." I said angrily. Inside, I really felt like the bully. The female dog. Why did I?

"You can't talk to us like that. You don't know what we've gone through! Having to deal with monsters, Gaea, going on suicidal quests, watching our friends in pain, you don't understand any of that!" the Roman boy snarled.

My face flushed. I felt like I'd been slapped across the face. Drew muttered something about they didn't just go there.

"And you don't understand any of what I've been through! Know what its like to never be noticed by your parent, no matter how hard you try? Know what its like to watch your only friends die? Live on the streets by yourself for two years? Lose the only person you truly loved? Be kicked out of your home, seen as a traitor, when you didn't even do anything? Be betrayed by your own family, the people you loved most! You don't know Hades!" I screamed, panting, tears streaming down my cheeks.

They all looked at me in shock, exept Drew who looked at me with sympathy. I spun around and sprinted away.

* * *

Drew turned aound to the seven, to Piper, the person she hated most.

"You've really done it now." Drew said sadly. "And she's right. Know how I've felt these years? Mom doesn't even look at me. And you, Leo and Piper. You're really lucky. Your parents talked to you, after not even a week of knowing your a demigod. I've known I was a demigod for nine years." she shook her head. "You really take your life for granted."

Drew walked away, leaving the seven of the prophecy speechless.

* * *

I pushed my way through crowds, and heard Drew call my name. I kept running, into a cafe. It was empty, except for an old lady who was sweeping the floor.

I fell against a wall, sobbing. I sank to the floor. "Sweetie, are you okay?" the old lady hovered above me. "Yeah." I sniffled. "Fine." I paused. "Actually, I'm not."

"Why don't you have some hot chocolate, and then tell me all about it." the old lady smiled.

I gave her some money, but she declined. She was happy just to have someone in the cafe.

I wrapped my hands around the mug. "Well, some friends of mine think I did something, but I really didn't. They kicked me out. I see them sometimes, and they still believe that. I say mean things, and I'm sure they deserve it, but I can't make myself belive that. I feel like the bully. I should hate them too. But I don't. No matter how much I try, I don't. I can't understand why." I admitted.

"I'm not good with kids." the old woman who'd introduced herself as Alice began. "But it sounds like you love them very much. And no matter what happens, you still will. You are a very sweet young girl. I'm sure you'll grow up to be a fine lady."

I allowed a watery smile. "Thanks." Then I frowned. "I don't think so. No one thinks so. They think I'm... hostile, I guess. Rude."

Alice smiled. "Well, you can't judge a book by its cover, can you? It applies to people too. And it sounds to me you've been judged wrong a lot." I nodded.

Then a thought accured to me. Why was I telling this stuff to a random stranger? 'Cause I propbably would never see her again, so what's the harm?

"I'm sure your friends will come around. Now, drink your milk before it gets cold." Alice scolded.

I drank the hot chocolate greedily and ran out with a thank you.

As I got out, I turned around to say bye, but Alice was gone. There was no one inside the shop. Weird.

"Lou!" a girl's voice yelled. I looked to the left to see Drew come running, she stopped, panting, and rested her hands on her knees.

"Gods, I've been looking for you! Don't just run off like that!" Drew said.

"I'm sorry." I said, my smile gone now.

Drew stood up straight. "Its fine." As we got back to our trash alley, and ate our granola bars, finally Drew broke down. "Lou, I'm sorry, okay? But I can't stand this place anymore. I want a real house, with sheltor, a hot shower, food and technology." she complained.

"Its fine. I was about to break too." I searched my memories for a place to stay. Dad mentioned something about a friend down in Buffalo...

"Well, then we have no choice but to head to Buffalo." I said.

Drew sighed. "If there's a place we can stay, I don't care where we go."

We walked out of the alley. "Taxi, taxi!" I yelled, waving my arms. Drew scoffed. "Please, that only happens in movies. Don't tell me you actually think that will-" she was interuptted as a taxi parked at the curb.

I smirked at Drew. "You were saying?" "Nothing." she muttered, "Nothing."

As we got into the taxi the man looked at us. "Where to?" he said. Drew batted her eyelashes. "Well, we were hoping to go to Buffalo, for free, if you wouldn't mind?' she said.

I found myself nodding agreeing with her words. "Of course." the man said, instantly agreeing. I realized Drew's charmspeak had gotten more powerful. "Since when has your charmspeak been that powerful?" I asked.

Drew shrugged. "I've been practising." she said simply, than turned to look out at Manhattan as it whizzed by.

It was quite a sight. It was night, and all the lights of the building... well, it was amazing.

I looked at the Empire State building, where the Olympian gods resided. I rested my head against the car window. Why couldn't my life be normal?

* * *

**So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Like it, hate it? Tell me in a review!**


	5. We Go Skydiving

**Do I really need to say anything?**

* * *

When we got to Buffalo, it was early morning.

As soon as the taxi stopped, me and Drew got out and made a run for it. After all, the effects of the charmspeak were starting to wear off.

We headed into the forest. As we hiked, Drew said, "Okay, where the Hades is this house?" "We should be there soon." I said. "How soon?"

"Er... about a hour." I confessed. "What?" Drew shrieked. "I didn't build it there, okay?" I defended. "Ugh, whatever." Drew grunted.

We were silent for a few more minutes, until Drew spoke up. "About yesterday..." I nodded. "I'm sorry that happened." I stared at her, appalled. "Why the hell are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

"Well, I was the one who saved their pathetic lives." Drew argued. "Oh. But that doesn't matter. You know, those things I said..."

"Oh, yeah. Those were some pretty good insults." Drew nodded. "But when I said them, I felt like I was the bully... not the victim."

Drew patted me on the shoulder. "Most people can't see it, but Lou, you're too kind. You had every right to say that."

"Sure I did." I snorted, then I realized just how I felt. I felt sad, lonely, and exhausted.

"Maybe I did, but that doesn't exactly justify it. It was mean, and I sounded like a brat. I don't even know them. Maybe I'm wrong, and they're good people..." I trailed off.

Drew frowned. "Look Lou, sometimes you'll feel like that when you insult someone. I'm sure everyone does. Heck, Piper deserved that. Little hypocrite..." as Drew ranted, I didn't pay attention. Just kicked branches and leaves.

Finally we reached the house. I jiggled the front door. "Its locked." I said. "Check the back." Drew suggested.

The back door was open. I closed it behind me, then locked the door. If James was here, hopefully we wouldn't give him a heart attack. James wasn't here. I estimated that he hadn't been here for a week.

We warmed up some breakfast. Cereal and orange juice. After we finished, we decided to take a shower. I went first, because knowing Drew, she would most likely use all of the hot water.

As the warm water poured down my face and body, I sighed in content. It felt so good... I used some rose shampoo, raking my hands through my tangled hair. I washed off all the soap, and then hopped out of the shower.

I put on my robe and then used a blow dryer stored in the shelf. As I dried my hair, I wondered about what the Seven were feeling right now. They probably thought I was a big crybaby. And hated my guts. I couldn't blame them. I hated myself too.

I brushed my blond hair, which was now completely curly. I pulled on a green t-shirt, jeans and a thin black windbreaker.

When I walked out, Drew was already in the shower. I decided to pass the time, by playing Pokemon on my DS, that I brought(what? Yes, that should have been the last thing on my mind, but its a fun game!.

"Oh, come on Jolteon!" I cursed. "Kill the stupid Staravia!" as my Jolteon got beaten badly by Staravia, I didn't notice someone walk in.

"AHHHHHH!" the person screamed, now just noticing me sitting on their couch. I fell off in shock.

When I regained my bearings, I looked up at the figure. "James?" I groaned. It was James alright.

The same shades pushed on top of his head, mop of brown hair, and the old black leather jacket.

He blinked. "Lou?" "The one and only." I managed, stumbling to my feet.

"Ah, Freckles! How have you been doing?" James demanded, ruffling my hair. You probably know why I have the nickname Freckles. Its pretty obvious. I have freckles, so naturally, I'm called Freckles.

"Pretty good." I said. Just then, Drew walktzed into the room. "And you've brought visitors." James raised his eyebrows. "Oh well, the more the merrier!" he said gleefully.

For a twenty year old, he acted like a kid. James was a son of Hermes, the god of thieves, travelers, etc.

For as long as I'd been coming here, which was a long time, trust me, things were fun. Unless you count for all the injuries I've obtained attemting James's daredevil stunts.

"Ahuh." I said. As Drew and James got aquainted, I peered at the pictures on the fridge. There was one of me holding a stick impaled with a flaming marshmallow, which I was waving around frantically.

I was about nine, and my blond hair was shorter, not quite shoulder-length. James was 13, and he was beside me, laughing.

I moved on the the next picture. I was twelve in this one, my helmet lopsided on my head, and my skateboard clutched under my arm. I was grinning at the camera, and my free hand was making a peace sign. I smiled.

Those were some good memories. "Hey, James?" I said. "Hmm?" he said, bored with whatever Drew was talking about, so I suppose she was going on about clothes and makeup.

"Mind if I keep this one?" I said. "Yeah, sure." James said. I peeled it off, then delicately put it in my pocket.

I walked back to the couch, joining the conversation. "You see-" Drew was saying. "So, kiddo, what's up?" James interuppted, using me as an excuse.

"Well." I sighed, then explained everything, even the Egyptians. What the hell, I figured. I've known him for a long time anyways.

"Ah," James nodded. "Got it." He eyed me. "So where do I come in?" Wow, I thought. It's like he can read my mind.

"You have a plane, right?" I asked. "Ahuh." James said. I sat forward. "Do you think you can fly us to Rome?" "Huh," James scratched his chin. "I can get you as far as China."

We could always go on foot from there. I nodded. "Sure." "Well, why are we still standing here? To China!" Drew declared. I wondered what had gotten to her. Then I remembered she'd been in the States her whole life.

The plane was wicked, I have to admit. It was decorated with flames and devils. James patted the plane. "Wicked, huh? I painted it myself." he smirked.

Drew nodded. "Cool." she said, her face blank. I had a feeling she didn't actually mean that. She wasn't interested in machines.

James climbed into the plane. Me and Drew just stood there.

He poked his head out. "What? Don't just stand there like idiots. Come on in!"

We headed into the plane. As we came in, I had to use all my willpower to keep my jaw from dropping.

"Nice place." I said casually, but I was really trying not to run around screaming like an eight-year old.

There was a gamesystem, a flat screen tv, beanbag chairs, and lots of other things.

We sat down in the bean bag chairs. The plane took lifted into the air and to China.

"Lou?" Drew asked. "Yeah?" I said. "I'm worried. About the giants, Gaea, everything." she confessed.

"You know what? I'm not just worried. I'm scared." I said. "Aren't we all?" Drew said. "I wonder what's happening to Lacy right now. Is she okay? Because if they hurt her..." Drew growled, letting that threat hang in the air.

"I wonder what's happening to Andrew. He's who I'm worried about. He's only a kid." I said.

"Life sucks." Drew said. She sighed and looked at me. "Maybe this isn't the time to talk, but have I ever told you why I hate Piper so much?"

"No, actually. You haven't." I said. "Well, its because... she has everything." I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"The looks, the guys, the smarts, everything. I'm jealous of that. Sure, guys follow me, but its only because I look good. It doesn't mean anything. I'm not smart. I'm not nice. If you take away the makeup, I'm not even pretty. I hardly have friends. Lou, you're my only friend. Piper? She has loads of friends. If she hates me, everyone hates me. People think I'm a bitch. And I am. Even I know it. People have every right to hate me. I've given them reasons to." Drew said sadly.

I realized maybe the new heroes had affected her more than I thought. A lot of people didn't see it, but Drew was really insecure. She just hid it well.

"You're not. And trust me, I'm jealous too. Not just of Piper. Every single one of the seven. They have the looks. The powers. Parents that view them as their favorites. Most of us don't have that. We're never given the chance the prove ourselves. Even if we do, we still don't get the love. Does every damn superhero have to be special? Some super power? You know, thats why I like Batman. Anyway, they got everything handed to them on a silver platter. Maybe not all of them, but... And its not just that. Because of them, my family hates me. They kicked me out of a home I've been living in almost my whole life. And I'm jeaalous. Jealous that they have the power to do that." I said.

We were silent after that. "Okay, this is depressing." Drew announced. "Lets play Halo." I looked at her strangely. "I've played it before, okay? A few times."

"Okay..." I turned around.

~An hour later~

"Only a few times?" I said incredously, as Drew killed me for about the one hundreth time. "Okay, maybe I lied." she said.

"Lou? You might want to see this." James called nervously from the front of the plane. He handed me a scroll, and me and Drew watched it. Apparently, It was sent to a lot of people.

The video started on the scroll, with me standing in a dungeon. I was grinning wickedly at the camera. "Well, I'm just here to give you a warning." The other me stepped aside to reveal a few kids chained to the wall. I recognized one of them. Andrew.

"If you head to Rome... well, I think you can guess." My clone pulled a sharp knife from her belt, then bagan picking at her nails with it."Ah, knives. So much you can do with them. I know several. Use your imagination." My clone smirked at the camera one more time, before it went off.

* * *

"What. Was. That." Drew said, wide-eyed. I shook my head in a daze.

"It doesn't make any sense. But if anyone sees me, other demigods, they'll recognize me. The seven must have gotten this. If they ever see me, they'll..." I trailed off.

"Kill you." Drew finished grimly. I nodded.

Drew looked me up and down. "Then they won't recognize you.

"Huh?" I said. "There must be some hair dye somewhere. James is a son of Hermes." Drew muttered, as she searched through small cabniets.

She pulled out a tube of liquid and threw it to me. "Put it on. Not sure what color it is, but it isn't blond at least."

So I headed to the bathroom, and did what she asked. I read the instruction, then put it on.

After I washed the dye off, I stared at my reflection in horror.

My hair was a pale, lifeless black. Not a silky black like Drew's. And with my pale skin, I looked like the living dead. The only thing about me that was attractive were my blue eyes, which were now an ice blue and the splash of freckles across my nose.

I walked out of the bathroom and glared at Drew. "Don't. Say. Anything." She looked at me sympathetically, and nodded. I can usually be very scary when I'm angry, but for some reason, Drew isn't affected.

I made some grilled cheese sandwiches, seeing as Drew can't cook and got two cans of Coke.

We ate in silence, still trying to make sense of the video scroll.

Maybe I could jump off the plane and end all my problems. But see, I'm not a suicidal person. I don't run away from my problems. Only a coward would do that.

I decided to have a nap, seeing as there wasn't anything else I felt like doing and to top it off, my life at the moment is quite depressing.

The dream was bad. I saw myself getting stabbed by that Piper girl. She pulled the blade out, and backed away, glaring at me. My mouth twisted in a bitter smile, and I fell to my knees, then collapsing on the ground. A pool of blood formed around my body.

When I woke up gasping, the plane was... falling out of the sky? Wait, what?

"I'll stay here and land this baby! Put these on! Just pull the string, and you'll have yourself a parachute! Now jump!" James said quickly.

"There is no way I'm-" Drew started, but James pushed her, and she fell out screaming. I looked at him. "Did you have to do that?"

"No time to waste! NOW GO!" he said, pushing me off. Me, being the tough person I am, didn't scream at all. Now that's a lie. I screamed my head off.

_Don't scream like an idiot. Use your head!_

I pulled the string, and my parachute slowed down my fall. Apparently, Drew had done the same thing as me and was also floating down towards the ground.

When I finally got to the ground, I tumbled down a hill head over heels. The stupid parachute was getting me all tangled up, so I grabbed my pocketknife and cut off all the strings. Drew was recovering a few feet away from me.

"You okay?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think there's a village near by. Come on, let's go."

And so we did. As we walked, she turned to me like she was going to say something, then closed her mouth and turned back around. I was about to ask what she was going to say, when I noticed that when she looked at me, her eyes were bright green.

I'd seen it before, and I was sure she wasn't a monster or anything like that. She did get cuts, and there wasn't golden blood. It probably had to do with something else, but I wouldn't push. She would tell me when she was ready.

Finally, we set up camp just on the outskirts of the village. As I settled into my sleeping bag, I wondered what happened to James. Was he okay? I hoped so. And Andrew. He better be okay.

I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	6. I get Captured by our Lovely Heroes

**Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry I couldn't update! These guys were doing construction on the sidewalk, and we lost both the cable and the internet. Enjoy and all that nonsense.**

* * *

Two days passed. Nothig particularly special happened, unless you count me cussing every five minutes and Drew actually acting like a braniac special.

As I cussed, and Drew covered her face in a map of the world, we didn't happen to notice a warship near.

I swore, and Drew slammed down her map in annoyance. "For the love of Gods, Lou, would you please stop cussing?"

I whirled around. "Well, sorry, but when you're stuck not knowing what to do you tend to swear a lot!" I snapped. Drew rolled her eyes and went back to studying the world.

I looked at the map in disgust. Did I mention I hate Geography? "I'm going to town." I said. "To do what?" Drew said. "To go anywhere but here." I said, then stomped off.

As I made my way to town, I started thinking. Maybe I shouldn't have been so rude to Drew. "Ugh." I said in disgust. Right now, what I really wanted to do was punch someone in the face. Pretty violent of me, I know.

Instead I kept on walking. I wasn't paying attention, and I slammed into somebody taller than me. But it seems everyone's taller than me, since I am only five foot two, as much as I hate to admit it.

"Watch where you're going." I grumbled, though I was the one who should be watching where I was going.

I looked up into the sea-green eyes of Percy Jackson.

* * *

Percy wasn't having a good day. First, they had to stop at China, he and Jason had been arguing again and they had gotten a scroll as a warning not to go to Rome.

He remembered seeing Lou Ellen's face, and he felt a tremedous amount of hate for her. How could she do that to her own family? She was crazy, no doubt about it.

And no one hurt his family. _Nobody_. They never were on the best of terms anyway. She was always rude and hostile to anyone that came near her.

And it was clear she hated their guts, seeing as what she said to them three days ago. It didn't suprise him that she would do something like this.

As he and the others walked, a short girl bumped into him. "Watch where you're going." she grumbled, even though _she _had been the one who wasn't.

When she looked up, he immediately reached for Riptide and uncapped it. The others also pulled out their weapons.

Percy recognized her. She had pale black hair, a splash of freckles across her nose, and fierce and angry blue eyes. Even though she looked different, he still recognized her. The girl was Lou Ellen.

Apparently she recognized them too, because she took off, sprinting.

* * *

As I ran through the crowd, I could hear the pounding of feet behind me. _I__ just had to bump into Percy Jackson. Am I cursed with eternal bad luck or something? _

With my luck, probably. I made a beeline for the forest. It would be easier to hide there. Then a thought accured to me. WHY did I run? If I ran, then they would obviously know it was me.

My feet pounded on the hard earth, and my lungs burned. Yet I still kept running. I hated it. I hated living like a hunted animal, especially when I'm being chased by my own kind.

For once, I felt important. Not in a good way though. I ducked behind a tree, gasping for breath. I took a deep breath, then peeked around the tree.

They were looking around. "Where'd she go?' Annabeth said. She growled in frustration. "We need her! She could tell us where the Doors of Death are!"

I resisted yelling out that I had no idea where the Doors of Death are. I just tried to make myself as hidden as possible.

But Piper noticed my shoe peeking out from behind the tree. "Over there!" she yelled. Leo sent a blast of fire from his palm, and it hit the trunk of the tree. The tree started to sway, then started to fall. I dove out of the way, landing on the ground as the tree fell.

I tried getting up, but my left leg wouldn't move. Not to mention the fact that it hurt like Hades. I gritted my teeth and tugged, but nothing happened.

The action hurt my leg even more, and I let out a small whimper. The seven advanced warily, weapons raised, staring at me. Like I was a traitor. A freak. A bastard, and whatever insults you can think of.

"Take a picture. It lasts longer." I snarled. As Jason raised his gladius, I finally managed to wrench my leg free. I rolled out of the way just as he swung his sword down.

I got to my feet, then started to run, dragging my injured leg behind me. It hurt so much, all I wanted to was collapse on the ground and curl into the fetal position.

I was close to tears. "Stop!" Piper ordered. I did as she asked, immediately. I shook myself out of the spell, but my leg was hurting so much I couldn't move another step.

She advanced with her knife, and then in a quick motion, stabbed me. It wouldn't mortally wound me, but I'd probably die of blood loss or something. I collapsed on my side, and a pool of blood began to form around my chest.

I started to lose consiousness, and I the last thing I saw was a pair of converse sneakers.

* * *

I woke up, lying on a bed in some kind of jail cell. I sat up, then tried to stand up and break out of here, only to realize I was chained to the bed. I tugged at my restraints, but nothing happened. I let out a growl of frustration.

My chest ached, and I looked down at it. It was bandaged, but not very well. Obviously whoever had done it hadn't actually cared much about me.

If this was a movie, I'd be rescued by Prince Charming and we'd ride off into the sunset. Actually, no.

With my awesome magic, I'd unlock my restraints then get out, and kick butt.

But this wasn't a movie. I was too tired to use magic, and I had no weapons, so trying to resist would be useless. All I could do was stay here and do nothing.

I felt a surge of anger at that. I hated being useless. How could I get out of here? Even if I could, I'd probably get recaptured. I'm good at fighting with my hands, but that's it.

So I sat there, angry. Finally people came into the jail cell. Nine people. The seven(wow, who didn't see that coming?), a girl in a purple cape and golden armor, and Grover.

They looked at me warily. I guess the anger on my face showed. "Okay, where are the Doors of Death?" Annabeth asked. "I'd love to tell you, but unfortunately I don't know." I said.

"Tell the truth." Piper said, her hand resting on her dagger. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm going to answer to the person who almost killed me. No thanks, I'm kind of traumatized-"

"Where are those kids?" Percy cut me off. "You obviously know that." I scowled. "No, I don't." "Now you're really lying. That was you in the scroll. For the last time, _where are those kids_?" The girl in the cape asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, in some underground cave or something."

Jason growled in frustration. "If you don't tell us, we'll be forced to-" "Forced to do what? Torture me till I give up? Don't you get it?" My voice lowered. "I have no idea where the hell they are. You won't be getting anything from me."

"Fine. You'll just have to stay in here. For days, if you don't say anything." The skinny teenager said. "Alright then." They left, probably to go discuss something. I flopped back on the bed, sighing. Was Drew okay?

I got up and started to pace.

~One day later~

The door opened, and I turned to see none other then the seven, angry looks on their faces.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**


	7. I get Interrogated

**And another chapter! **

* * *

Annabeth walked up to me, and grabbed me by my shirt collar. "What is Gaea planning?" she growled, her voice dangerously low.

"Oh, nothing much, she probably just wants to kick your sorry asses." I snapped.

Annabeth slapped me so hard, I stumbled backwards. Blood spurted from my nose. I was sure there was now an angry red mark on my cheek. I wiped away the blood with the back of my hand.

My hands fell to my side, fists clenched. Annabeth snarled at me. "You better tell us what you did to our friends, you little witch." Her gray eyes were a hurricane of frustration.

I wanted to... I don't know what I wanted to do. But something in my face made everyone except Annabeth, Percy and Jason flinch.

Jason sneered at me, blue eyes flashing. "You'd better. If you don't, well, I think you can guess." I could guess. If I didn't, they'd force me, and since I don't know anything... well, who know what could happen.

"First of all, why would Gaea take them hostage? Of all the people she could take, why them?" Leo asked. That one was obvious.

"She wants to get to you. Most of them are people who are close to you, right? By threatning to hurt the ones you love, she can control you. And besides, people take hostages in wars. Its mostly how they're started." I stated.

They didn't nod or anything, but their eyes betrayed them. The eyes clearly seemed to say that my point made sense.

"Okay, fine. Then what about all those attacks we got?" Percy said.

I shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Who cared what they did to me? I was beyond the point of caring. I am pretty much dead, anyways.

"You heard what Jason said. Tell the truth, or don't. If you don't say anything, then you _will _face the consequenses." Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Go ahead." I said defiantly.

Turned out their idea of consequences was Jason electrocuting me. I fell to the ground, after being electrocuted for the fifth time. I bit my tounge to avoid crying out. Blood filled my mouth.

I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me like this. "Okay, I think that's enough." Hazel said. "We'll try again tomorrow."

They took one last look at me, on the ground, glaring deifantly at them. "Yeah, you're right." Frank said, taking her hand and squeezing it. Wow, was everyone a couple around here?

Shouldn't they be more preocuppied with, I don't know, winning a WAR?

They left. I struggled to get on my feet, every move hurting my body. I clenched my teeth so hard they hurt. I stumbled to my feet, then fell on my bed, wheezing.

I took a shaky breath, the pain almost unbearable. Why did it hurt so much?

_He's the son of Zeus. He probably made it to hurt as much as possible, so you_ _talk._

Well, its working, that's for sure.

_So you're just going to give up? Actually, that's pretty obvious. Naturally, being the weak little girl you still are. _

I'm not-

_Oh, sure you aren't. You let your friends die, Lou. You let yourself get captured by people less experienced than you. Even now, you're whining like a baby. Tell me you aren't weak._

What else am I supposed to do? I don't have any weapons.

_Sure about that? You still have your magic._

No. **No.**

_You know that when you try hard enough, you can be extremly powerful. You can summon demons and monsters. You can even summon the dead. You're just scared._

I am NOT.

_Yes, you are. You're scared you'll lose control. That's what your powers are. Unatural. Uncontrollable._

I squeezed my eyes shut. Remeber earlier how I said I had no magic? And that living on the streets made me rude and hostile?

I only partly told the truth.

It was after the Titan War, maybe a month later.

I kind of made a crack in a cemetary, and all these dead people came back to life, etc.

I'm no child of Hades, but somehow, I managed to raise the dead. I have no idea how, so don't ask, okay?

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. I was gettting out of here. There was no way those guys could treat me like this for something I didn't do.

Tortured for nothing? No.

I looked at my surroundings. A bed, wooden floor, and a bathroom. I looked under the bed, but there was nothing there.

I headed into the bathroom. It was small, with just a toilet and a sink. Nothing useful.

I sighed. They really thought of everything, didn't they? Maybe there was some cleaning spray under the sink or something...

Wait. Aren't sinks usually connected to metal pipes? I checked under the sink, and sure enough, there were plenty of pipes.

But how could I take out these weapons? I curled my fingers around a pipe, and pulled. I pulled with all my might, so hard that I fell backward. But without a prize.

Have I mentioned I'm not the Hulk? I scowled and checked my pockets. My switchblade wasn't there.

Ugh. Why do I have the worst luck?

I frowned at the pipes. I hate using magic, but it doesn't seem like I have a choice.

I muttered a spell under my breath, and pointed my finger at the end of a pipe. A energy bolt flew from it, severing the pipe from all the others.

I already felt tired. Magic can really drain you if you're not careful. The pipe hanged. I pulled it off, and layed the pipe down beside me.

I wiped a droplet of sweat from my forehead, with a relieved sigh. At least now I could fight back.

I've never brained anyone before, but I'm willing to try.

I sat on my bed, tucking the metal pipe into my waistband, and pulling my shirt over it.

Now all I could do was wait.

I checked myself over. I had lots of bruises and scratches, and my curly hair was a mess.

I sighed, falling back on my bed, then turning on my side.

Night fell, then passed. Sometime pass noon, the seven came in. Honestly, I never want to see their faces again. I'm sick and tired of seeing them.

Annabeth studied me icily, arms crossed. Jason glared, eyes crackling with electricity, and Percy's eyes were a hurricane. The others just looked angry.

My hand self-consiously inched for the pipe. No, not yet.

I pulled my hand away, instead stuffing it in my pocket, at the back of my jeans, close to the pipe.

"More questions?" I guessed. I hated the way they looked at me. Like I was a weak little girl, and they were superior to me. Well, that's what most of them were looking at me like, except for Hazel, Leo and Percy.

"Where are our friends?" Annabeth asked stonily. "I don't know." I said. Annabeth took one step towards me. "You do know, you little-" Percy grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. He shot her a look.

Annabeth took a deep breath, probably struggling not to go on a rampage. Piper took one step forward. "You will tell us the truth." she said, voice firm.

I was immediately filled with the desire to tell them all about my clone- SNAP OUT OF IT!

I didn't respond. My fingers curled around the pipe. Bolts of electricity flew from Jason's clenched fists.

"Maybe you need a little encouragement." he said. For some reason my heart started to pound. From the other's faces, I could tell this time they might help.

I struggled to stay calm. "No, I don't." Get them talking, get them talking...

"Then you better-"

I flew at him, swinging my pipe, so fast I caught them off guard. I hit Jason with a home run in the shoulder blade, and he went down with an _Oomph. _He didn't get up.

I looked at the other's murderous faces. Time to make my grand escape.

* * *

**What do you guys think of this chapter? Review!**


	8. I make a Failed Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Kane Chronicles. Unfortunately.**

* * *

Piper came at me with her knife. She sliced her knife, and I feinted out of the way. As she aimed a kick to my face, I ducked and somersaulted under her legs.

Frank transformed into a eagle and flew high, as high as the sailing. He dived, talons ready to scratch my face. I raised my arms, and his talons raked it. As the happened, Percy hit me in the stomach with the flat of his sword, and I fell down, my head hitting the floor with a crack.

I scrambled to my feet, and Annabeth slammed her fist into my eye. I clutched it, crying out. I'd have a real shiner. I backpedaled, slamming into the wall.

Leo swung his hammer at me, and I ducked, then scrambled out of the way. Where I'd just been, there was now a giant hole.

I raised my metal pipe. Hazel flicked her fingers towards the floor. The pipe dropped out of my hands. I kneeled, trying to pull it off the floor. I couldn't lift it up.

Annabeth kicked me in the middle of my back, and I fell down. She raised the metal pipe. I rolled out of the way, just as she hit the floor with the pipe.

I hurried to my feet, running out of the doorway. I ran as hard as my small legs could take me, up the stairs and onto the deck. I stopped by the railing, peering down at the sea.

"If you jump, I'll just bring you back out." a male's voice said. I whirled around, to see Percy advancing, the other six behind him, acting as back up, weapons drawn.

My hands trembled. My whole body shook. My heart pounded in my ears. I gritted my teeth. I was not going to get scared. Never.

"We'll just have to find out." I said, then jumped over the railing, into the sea.

* * *

Bubbles floated above me, and I swam to the surface. Thank gods my dad had forced me to take swimming. I kicked my legs, propelling me through the water.

I used everything I knew. Back crawl, front crawl, etc. The sea fought against me, and I could tell Percy was controlling it. I gritted my teeth, fighting against the current.

I stopped to gather some air before swimming. I looked up to see... a giant tidal wave coming my way. I ducked back into the water, swimming as deep down as I could.

I heard the crash as the wave came down, and I was almost pulled back by the impact. Wave after wave came, and still, I fought against it.

I wasn't going down that easily. I could see an island not that far away...

My feet touched the ground, and I stood up, my head breaking the surface, gasping for air.

I collapsed on the shore, my breath coming out in little puffs.

5 minutes later, I heard people making their way out of the water. I turned to see the seven, not wet thanks to a certain someone's water powers.

I got up and took of, towards the forest. I stumbled, and fell a few times. My foot caught in a tree branch and I fell, the dust rising around me.

Too tired to get up, I balled my fists. The seven were maybe 30 seconds away from catching me. There was a soft _plop _as something hit the ground, and it was followed by an army. I realized I was crying.

It wasn't fair! Their was seven of them, and they all had powers _and _each other. I didn't even know where Drew was.

A silent sob shook my chest. Life wasn't fair. My life wasn't fair. I'd always thought that if I was ever in a situation like this, I wouldn't break down and cry. But I had.

The footsteps got closer, and I hastily wiped away my tears with my shirtsleeve. I managed to get to my knees. I was strongly outnumbered.

In a situation like this, you always run like hell. But _I _couldn't run. I could hardly move. My body needed rest.

All I could do was sit there and do nothing. Nothing.

The seven caught up. They hadn't even broken a sweat. "Just when I thought we lost her." Piper gripped her knife. I felt a surge of anger.

_This _was how I was going to end it? Frozen pathetically, pleading for mercy?

"That wasn't as hard as I thought." Jason said. I got up on my feet, trying to run, but all Annabeth did was kick me in the back of my leg, and I tumbled to the ground.

"I've wanted to do that for a few months." Annabeth said in distaste. This was my family? I didn't want to be related to these morons. I didn't even want to _know _them.

I prayed for something. Anything that could distract these guys. But nothing came.

_Um, stop praying and do something!_

If you're so smart, then what!

_Oh, I don't know, maybe RAISE THE DEAD!_

You're so helpful.

I didn't get a reply from my inner voice. Raise the dead though? That was something I didn't want to do.

All those souls trapped in their rotten, decomposing bodies-

Don't think about that!

I looked at them. "Leo, give me a rope." Annabeth said, her eyes on me. As Leo dug through his toolbelt, I noticed a web on a tree branch.

Time for my acting skills.

I widened my eyes at Annabeth. "Oh my gods, there's a spider on your head!"

"Not falling for that." Annabeth said. But luckily, the spider really _was _lowering towards her head. It landed on her blond hair.

"Um, Annabeth? There's actually a spider on you head-" Frank said, but was interrupted by Annabeth's scream.

She let out a high-pitched scream, running around, wildy running her fingers through her hair.

I took that as my cue to go. I shakily got to my feet, sprinting towards inland. "Don't let her get away!" Percy yelled, still trying to calm down the whimpering Annabeth.

I slowed down to look behind me, and what I saw was a jet of fire coming my way. I sprinted faster, and the fire barely missed me, but hit my leg.

I stopped, dropped and rolled. I stared at my leg. The pant cuff was burned off, and blood was trickling down my ankle.

That gave the others enough time to catch up.

"I'll tie her up." Leo volunteered as he made his way towards me untangling the rope.

I sat still like a statue as he tied up my wrists. Well, isn't this pathetic.

We walked about a mile, when Jason turned to Frank, Hazel and Piper. "I'm leaving her with you three, okay?"

They nodded. "We'll explore. See if we can find anything." Percy said. Annabeth pointed to a clearing a few yards away. "We'll meet back there, okay?"

The three that were entrusted with me nodded. We went our seperate ways.

* * *

Piper eyed Lou Ellen, who was flexing her hands behind her back, like she wanted to punch them.

Honestly, Piper didn't really know her that well. A little above five feet, a small frame, and long tangled curly blond hair.

As far as Piper knew about her, she was rude, hostile and sarcastic. She wasn't noticeably pretty either.

Lou kicked a lone rock angrily, and it soared into a tree trunk, chipping the wood a little.

"Don't have to get angry at the rock." Piper said cheekily. Lou turned and glared at her, blue eyes murderous. "Shut up, you little twit." Lou growled at her.

"I'm the little twit?" Piper said. Lou ignored her and stared ahead. The girl hated them. She always had. Piper had made one attempt to talk to her.

It had been when she'd insulted Jason for always acting too perfect. "How the Hades are you that perfect? A little too perfect, if you ask me. I don't trust you." Lou had said when they had been sparring, after he had somehow beaten her.

Piper felt a surge of anger. They'd gone on a quest, and Jason almost died. What more could you want from him? "Well, sorry if not everybody has as much flaws as you." Piper had intervened.

"This is none of your business." Lou said to her coldly. "Actually, it is. Jason's my friend." Lou scowled. "Stop poking your nose into other people's business. Its annoying. Oh wait, sorry, I forgot. He's your boyfriend."

Piper's face flushed scarlet, and she walked away without a word.

From that day on, she and Lou had been enemies.

They reached a waterfall, somewhere in the middle of the island. They sat down on a log.

Lou cocked her head. "Do you hear that?" It was the first time she actually hadn't said anything mean or rude to them. That was a serious milestone.

"Trying to trick us again? It won't work." Hazel said. "No, I'm serious." All Piper could hear was rushing water. Then she heard it. The faint cries of someone calling for help.

* * *

I jumped off the log. Frank yanked me back. "You're staying here." He told me, and even looked me in the eye. I watched as the three of them ran to the waterfall. I pulled at the stupid rope.

I sighed in frustration. Then an idea occured to me. In the movies, when people are usually tied up, don't they use a piece of glass to cut their bindings?

_There's no glass here, idiot._

What's the closest thing to glass here? I glanced at a rock with a sharp edge. Perfect.

I willed the rock to come closer. It did, right next to my foot. I sat on the ground, and reached for the rock. My hand tightened around it. I cut the ropes, very slowly. The rope was almost too hard to cut.

Stupid Leo the-freaking- Prophecy-guy**(Got that idea from a story! I loved that part!) **Valdez and his toolbelt.

"Frank! You can't do that! Its too dangerous!" Hazel cried. "What choice do I have?" Frank replied. "That boy could die, and I'm not just going to stand here and let it happen!"

It was a boy? How old was he? Eight? Six? I cut the remainder of the rope, and jumped to my feet. What were they doing arguing then? This was that classic event in the movies, where the audience screamed at the characters "Stop arguing and do something!"

"Then don't stand here and argue!" I snapped at them as I ran past. I stopped at the edge of the cliff. A boy floated downstream, coughing and spluttering. He was close to the waterfall.

I made up my mind then and there. I dived into the water. I swam towards the boy, and wrapped my arm around his waist. He fought against me, thinking I was trying to pull him under.

"Its okay! Its okay." I repeated, and he calmed down. He had pale skin, black hair that was currently so and clung to his face, and light brown eyes. He seemed to be about eight years old.

I grabbed onto a nearby log with my free hand and clung to it. The waterfall was only a few yards away, and we didn't have much time before we went flying over the edge.

When we were only five seconds away from falling. I wrapped my arms tighter around the boy, hugging him to my chest. I braced for impact, squeezing my eyes shut.

Well, this was a nice life- if you take out the part about being betrayed by my family, but I found out about another pantheon, so to sum it up, I had a good life.

We were only in the air for a second before I felt something soft beneath me. I opened my eyes slowly. Beneath us was... a giant eagle?

Not kidding. Since when were there giant eagles in the world? The eagle landed on the cliff, unloading me and the boy. I fell flat on my face, while the boy landed on his feet.

That seemed seriously backward to me. _I'm _the kid that's older. I got to my feet. A puddle of water started to form around me. I was soaked to the bone.

The eagle transformed into a human... which was Frank. Seriously, how much stuff in this world is there that I don't know about!

The trio eyed us. "How did you break your bonds? That shouldn't be possible..." Piper muttered. Hazel glared at me. "Are you crazy? You could have died and-" She quickly shut her mouth, probably wondering why she was worrying about me, of all people.

I shrugged in response. Anyways, Frank advanced towards me and the kid. We both backpedaled. "Uh uh." I said. "No way you're taking me into custody."

The boy didn't say anything. Apparently he wasn't a child of many words. Frank snorted. 'Yeah, like you can actually escape the three of us."

The boy made a run for it, swinging onto a tree branch, and jumping from tree branch to tree branch like a monkey.

We stared after him. That was it? No _Oh my god, thank you so much for saving my pathetic life! How can I ever repay you? _Okay, maybe that was going a little too far, but still!

I turned back to the situation at hand. "If he can, so can I." I smirked, for the fist time in days. I snapped my fingers. A cage of earth rose from the ground, trapping them.

Frank rammed himself against the cage, then winced. "Ouch!" The reason being, rocks were mixed in with those bars of soil as well. I wouldn't suggest ramming yourself against it. That would hurt.

I winked and waved. "See you later, losers!" I turned and ran, grinning at my, for once, amazing luck.

* * *

**Review, review, review!**


End file.
